Ja, Werde Ich
by Kikoylogia
Summary: Untuk pertama kalinya, di dalam tiga lapis sangkar yang menjulang tinggi bernama Maria, Rose, dan Sina, dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap./Rivetra/Oneshoot/RnR?


_**Ja, Werde Ich**_

**Shingeki no Kyojin - Hajime Isayama**

**Story - Kikoylogia**

**Romance, Drama(maybe)**

**Petra R., Levi A.**

**WARNING!!**

**AU, Gaje, abal, alur kecepetan, typo bertebaran, tidak sesuai EYD dan lain-lain.**

**HAPPY READING**

:)

Apakah yang dinamakan Surga dan Neraka itu benar-benar ada?

Orang bilang Surga adalah tempat terindah yang hanya berisi kebahagiaan. Sedangkan Neraka.. Kalaupun Neraka itu benar-benar ada, maka dunia ini adalah Neraka itu sendiri.

Itulah yang Levi pikirkan saat ia masih kecil dulu.

Baginya hidup di dunia yang kejam ini tak ubah seperti hidup di Neraka. Semuanya menyiksa dan terasa menyakitkan sejak ia masih belia, memaksa pribadinya mengeras melebihi kerasnya kehidupan yang ia jalani saat itu.

Hampir segala jenis tindakan bernama kejahatan pernah ia lakukan. Mencuri, merampok, bahkan menghilangkan nyawa, Levi pernah melakukannya.

Ya, sebelum pasukan dengan crest berbentuk sayap kebebasan di punggung mereka menangkapnya.

Bukan karena tindak kriminal yang ia lakukan, melainkan karena kekuatan luar biasa yang ada dalam dirinya, kekuatan penjahat kejam Kota bawah tanah yang dinilai amat sangat berguna bagi umat manusia.

Entahlah, mungkin sudah hampir dua puluh tahun sejak kejadian itu, sejak Levi ditangkap oleh pasukan pengintai, diberi tawaran untuk masuk ke dalam kesatuan militer dan dijuluki sebagai prajurit terkuat umat manusia setelah puluhan Titan berhasil tumbang di bawah kedua kakinya.

Sejak saat itu pula pandangannya terhadap dunia ini berubah.

Tidak sepenuhnya, baginya dunia ini masih sama kejamnya. Hanya saja ia mulai sedikit tau bahwa di dunia yang kejam ini juga ada harapan, di dunia yang kejam ini juga ada kebahagiaan.

Di dunia yang kejam ini.. Juga ada cinta.

Itulah yang ia pikirkan sekarang.

Di balik tirai-tirai putih mata elangnya menatap lurus keluar jendela, mempertemukan onyx tajamnya dengan hamparan biru tak berujung bernama langit, dengan merpati yang menggantikan putih awan, dan dengan dedaunan yang menari-nari diterpa angin.

Meski tak satupun urat di wajahnya bergerak membentuk ekspresi, sedari tadi tangannya terus mengepal erat menggenggam sarung tangan berwarna putih yang tak kunjung ia kenakan. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih cepat, namun wajahnya masih mampu berkamuflase memyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Sudah hampir waktunya, Levi." Suara berat seseorang memanggilnya dari ambang pintu.

"Aku tau."

Balasnya tenang menanggapi pria tinggi berambut blonde -komandan pasukan pengintai sekaligus sahabat baiknya, Erwin Smith.

Sedikit lucu, tapi bahkan Levi pun tak tau mengapa orang yang dulunya sangat ingin ia bunuh itu kini bisa menjadi sahabatnya.

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hari ini akan tiba. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Bukan begitu, Erwin?"

Ujar Hanji yang sebab gaun marun miliknya terlihat lebih feminim hari ini. Kacamata tebalnya tak ia pakai, rambutnya tergerai lurus, sedikit terlihat bukan seperti Hanji Zoë yang biasanya.

"Aku tak ingin mendengarnya darimu, Mata empat." Levi sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang ia tunjukkan, bukti bahwa dirinya tengah merasakan kebahagiaan.

"Kami akan menunggumu di bawah."

Hanji dan Erwin tersenyum, berlalu meninggalkan Levi di ruangan itu.

Upacara akan segera dimulai. Tak ingin membuat yang lain menunggu, setelah membenarkan cravat yang melingkar di lehernya Levi kemudian berjalan keluar sambil mengenakan sarung tangannya.

Rupanya di bawah sana tamu undangan telah berkumpul. Tidak banyak, hanya beberapa orang bawahan dan atasan yang dekat dengannya.

Ini adalah sebuah upacara penting, namun tak satupun dari mereka yang berpakaian militer, karena ini adalah upacara milik Levi sendiri. Upacara kedua miliknya, upacara yang jauh berbeda dengan upacara kenaikan pangkatnya menjadi seorang Kopral. Ini adalah... upacara pernikahannya dengan seorang Wanita yang sangat ia cintai.

Menikah? Oh, bahkan Levi sendiri tak pernah mengira hal ini akan terjadi dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada yang menyangka Kopral dingin tanpa ekspresi yang dulunya adalah seorang kriminal, akan melakukan sebuah upacara sakral yang disebut pernikahan. Bahkan bisa kembali mencintai seseorang pun membuatnya terheran-heran pada dirinya sendiri.

Semua itu sebab Levi pernah memutuskan untuk berhenti mencintai. Ia memutuskan itu setelah cintanya mati bersama sang Ibu, setelah cintanya mati bersama dua orang sahabatnya. Ia hanya ingin menjadi seorang prajurit yang mengabdi penuh pada umat manusia hingga akhir hayatnya tanpa perlu mencintai. Apapun, dan siapapun.

Namun Levi hanya bisa memutuskan apa yang ada di awal, ia tak dapat menentukan akhirnya. Yang menentukan adalah takdir. Sebuah kekuatan tak terlihat bernama takdir telah menentukannya untuk bertemu dengan Wanita yang mengubah segalanya. Wanita yang saat ini tengah berjalan kearahnya dalam genggaman sang Ayah, Wanita yang pada detik ini juga disebut sebagai mempelainya.

"Petra.." gumam Levi pelan, hampir tak terdengar.

Di depan Altar Levi hanya bisa menatap tanpa mampu mengedipkan matanya, menatap keindahan seorang Petra Ral dengan balutan gaun putih.

Helaian rambut pendeknya yang sewarna dengan senja digulung seperti seorang ratu dengan mahkota yang tersemat rapi di kepalanya. Kerudung pengantin berwarna putih tak bisa menyembunyikan binar Amber miliknya yang menatap lurus kearah Levi. Buket bunga lily dalam genggamannya tidak ada apa-apanya, keindahan Petra melebihi kemegahan apapun.

Saking indahnya, tak ada yang berpikir bahwa Petra adalah seorang Prajurit yang telah membunuh puluhan Titan dengan tangannya sendiri. Tak ada yang berpikir bahwa Petra adalah seorang prajurit kelas atas yang terpilih untuk bergabung dalam Special Operational Squad yang dipimpin langsung oleh Levi. Mungkin saat ini semuanya sedang berpikir bahwa Petra adalah Malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi.

Sedetikpun Levi tak bisa melepas pandangannya dari kedua bola mata Petra. Levi terlalu menyukai iris Ambernya yang selalu menatap penuh keberanian, mengkhianati ekspresi menenangkan pada wajah manisnya.

Semua keindahan itu membuat levi semakin mengakui bahwa Wanita pemberani inilah yang telah menentang keputusannya untuk berhenti mencintai apapun dan siapapun. Segala sesuatu yang ada pada diri Petra lah yang telah memaksanya untuk kembali mencintai.

Tangannya terulur, meraih tangan Petra dari genggaman sang Ayah begitu keduanya tiba di Altar.

Ada haru di sana. Haru seorang Pria yang akan bersanding dengan wanita yang amat sangat ia cintai, haru seorang Ayah yang akan melepas Putri semata wayangnya, haru seorang Anak yang saat ini tengah merasakan kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupnya, dan haru seluruh tamu undangan yang melihatnya.

Petra tertegun saat mengetahui seorang Pria dingin yang selalu tenang dalam situasi apapun itu ternyata juga bisa merasa gugup, terbukti dari eratnya genggaman tangan Levi pada jemarinya. Begitu erat, seolah Petra akan pergi meninggalkannya.

Petra tersenyum saat perasaan itu menghampirinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, di dalam tiga lapis sangkar yang menjulang tinggi bernama Maria, Rose, dan Sina dirinya merasakan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap.

Petra tidak mengerti, mengapa airmatanya mengalir begitu saja di saat bibirnya melengkung membentuk sebuah senyuman. Yang Petra tau hanyalah setiap fraksi detik dari momen ini terasa begitu membahagiakan.

Ia mengagumi Levi sebagai prajurit terkuat umat manusia, Ia menghormati Levi sebagai atasannya, dan ia mencintai Levi sebagai kekasihnya. Ia tak tau apa lagi yang harus Ia lakukan untuk mengekspresikan kebahagiaannya saat kini Levi benar-benar akan menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Semua perasaan itu berubah menjadi kebahagiaan yang tak dapat diukur, seperti butiran garam di lautan yang bahkan tak pernah ia lihat.

Hening.

Petra mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Levi sambil menahan airmatanya agar tidak jatuh lebih banyak, sekaligus menahan isakannya yang mungkin saja dapat merusak suasana khidmat.

"Levi Ackerman, bersediakah Engkau mendampingi Petra Ral dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, dan susah maupun senang, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

Begitulah suara sang Pastor menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Sial. Airmata Petra kembali mengalir tanpa diberi komando. Ia bahagia, terlalu bahagia hingga membuat dadanya sesak.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Mengalir dan terus mengalir airmata Petra mendengar jawaban Levi kepada sang Pastor. Jawaban tanpa sedikitpun keraguan itu membuat seluruh tubuhnya bergetar.

"Dan kau, Petra Ral. Bersediakah Engkau mendampingi Levi Ackerman dalam suka maupun duka, sakit maupun sehat, dan susah maupun senang, hingga ajal memisahkan kalian?"

Petra mengangkat wajahnya, menatap separuh jiwanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya Petra melihat mata elang itu menatap dengan begitu teduh. Tatapan itu seolah mengatakan padanya bahwa mulai sekarang di dalam dinding yang sempit ini, kanvas kehidupan mereka yang telah diwarnai oleh pekatnya merah darah, sedikit demi sedikit akan mereka warnai dengan warna-warni yang baru.

Warna-warni yang akan menghiasi kehidupan mereka di dalam tiga lapis sangkar yang memenjarakan mereka dalam kekejaman Neraka bernama dunia.

Petra tersenyum manis, sangat manis.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

**E.N.D**

:)

:)

:)

:)

Eh? Happy ending mulu ya?

Soalnya sudah lelah dengan Rivetra yang berakhir tragis.

Sudahlah, jangan mengorek luka lama.

Btw "_**Ja, werde ich"** = "Yes, I will."_

Judul sama ceritanya agak gak nyambung yak? wkwkw


End file.
